


Shotgun Talk

by Challis2070



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Random & Short, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challis2070/pseuds/Challis2070
Summary: Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch have started dating. Doesn't mean that it's going to be easy.





	Shotgun Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, another one inspired by this video!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaXs2oIPiM8
> 
> It's just such a great video

Having people  _ glare _ at him was a wholly normal occurrence at work, given that he was a pro wrestler.

What was more unusual was that it was a very select group of people who were doing this, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what the connection between them was. And it certainly wasn’t the script, he wasn’t feuding with  _ all _ of them.

Also they were glaring at him when they weren’t on camera, so it was clearly something he did to personally offend them. They were also avoiding him, so he hadn’t gotten a chance to just straight up ask them what the fuck was wrong.

He finally spotted someone who  _ wasn’t _ glaring at him. “Becky!”

She turned around and smiled at him happily. “Seth! How’re you doing??” She stowed her phone where she was texting Paul Tracey about how long it would take Bálor to actually attempt to talk to Seth.

“Uh….”

“Please do not tell me you go into a fight off camera.” She doubted it. It was unlikely. Generally speaking, it was less taxing to go to the gym instead of throwing down with people when you weren’t getting paid for it.

“No! I’m just trying to figure out the connection a group of people have that all keep glaring at me...what?”

Becky side eyed him for a moment. “I have a good idea of who all might be doing that, but please, enlighten me.” Well, this put off her plans for snuggling. Can’t snuggle on camera, so got to get it all in as much as possible when not on camera,  _ ugh _ .

“Well, there was Finn, and also Sheamus, and Killian Dain and Finlay were both talking to each other  _ while _ glaring at me, which is even more unsettling.” It was slowly occurring to him what at least  _ one _ of the connections between all of them were. Aw damn it.

Becky blinked at him. “Have any of them actually talked to you yet?” Please no, she really wanted to win this bet, and the first part was the timing, the second on the who.

He tilted his head at this. “ _ Yet _ ? You think they’re going to do so?”

“Not  _ think _ , I  _ know _ they’re going to do so.”

“But  _ why _ ??”  _ Ugh _ , he bet he was right, they were gonna threaten him for dating Becky. Why they felt it was needed, he wasn’t quite sure.

“You ...you have no idea. It’s because you’re dating me.”

“That is a weird selection of people to be put out by that.” It wasn’t like they were her ex’s! They were just a bunch of Irish people who all hated...him...all of them  _ are _ Irish, and so is Becky...could it really be that simple? They’re all protective of Becky cause they’re all from the same (ish) place??

She gave him a very horrified and annoyed expression. “They’re not linked that way! Look, the first one to talk to you will probably also tell you why. Also, tell me who does, I have a bet going with Paul on if it’ll be Finn or Finlay who decided to talk to you first.” Well, that was somewhat a lie.  _ She _ wasn’t the one saying they’d approach her, it was Paul. She had a slightly different opinion.

“Wait, why isn’t  _ Paul _ involved in this??” He was Irish too, wasn’t he? Maybe they just thought they had enough threatening people already.

“Oooo, you’re getting closer! Because he thinks it’s funnier to watch it.” And because he was running bets on when the threatening would occur. 

\-----

She was wrong, it took another two weeks before any of them came to a decision on who would be the first to talk to Seth. She was right on who they agreed on to approach the poor bastard, however.

“Hey,  **Rollins** .”

Shit. “What do you want, Sheamus?” Why was it  _ Sheamus _ ? How did they decide on that? And why was Killian Dain glowering at him from the sidelines? Was this going to be two on one? Would they at least stop trying to glare him to death?

“Oh, we just...wanted to congratulate you on dating Becky.” 

Seth raised a slight eyebrow at that.  _ He _ was called by his last name, but Becky wasn’t? “...thanks?”

“You’re very...adorable.” Sheamus made a ‘silence’ gesture before Seth could react to that. “No, no, that’s fine. See we” At that he waved towards Killian “We are... _ concerned _ with how you’re treating Becky.”

He frowned slightly. “Have I done anything to make you concerned?”

“Not as of yet, and we’d like to keep it that way.” A smile with too many teeth.

“Becky can handle herself just fine.” He was unimpressed.

“I’m not talking about on camera,  _ Rollins _ . We want to make sure you’re treating her well when there isn’t anyone else around.”

Protective motherfuckers. “So you and Killian decided to start stalking me to glare at me, instead of coming to talk to me two weeks ago when we started dating?”

Sheamus looked like he had been thrown off balance, so Killian responded. “We don’t exactly  _ agree _ with each other, Rollins, it took some time to decide who was going to talk to you at all. Be glad it wasn’t Finlay and myself.”

“I feel like I’m missing an important piece there that would make that more threatening, Killian.”

Killian’s face twisted up in an amused grin. “Because Finlay and myself are from Northern Ireland. We figured that asking Finlay to do that would be oddly like having her father threaten you, which was ...not what we wanted.”

“Have you sufficiently threaten me yet?” He hoped so, he wanted to get the hell home. To Becky. Who was probably laughing at him right now.

“Do you feel threatened?”

“I mean, somewhat? Is the north of Ireland somehow special in regards to where Becky is from?”

Killian just  _ stared _ at Seth. “Fuck it, Sheamus, you explain it.” And stalked off.

“I did not think that was insulting.”

“It wasn’t, just ignorant. Don’t worry about it, just ...assume that more or less, being from Northern Ireland equals slightly more threatening than being from the rest of Ireland.”

“Okay then. Consider me duly threatened.”

“Noted.”


End file.
